Kindergarten
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: Mikan’s childishness has gone too far! Because of her ‘curiosity’,she accidentally turns her best friend Hotaru, Ruka, the Kuro Neko Natsume and herself back into 5yearolds! What will the four do to return to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**-**

**This is a gift to all my readers and reviewers for the late updates I had. Gomen! It's also a way of saying thank you! I hope you like it!**

**-**

**SUMMARY: Mikan's childishness has gone too far! Because of her 'curiosity' (or stupidity according to Natsume and Hotaru), she accidentally turns her best friend Hotaru, Ruka, the Kuro Neko Natsume and herself back into 5-year-olds! What will the four do to return to normal? … Growing up is fun, especially with friends.**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I know it fell around here somewhere", said a 5-year-old girl, sitting on her flying duck.

"Hotaru… maybe we should have asked for help…" her titian haired best friend suggested hugging a teddy bear.

"And get seen by other people like this? No way stupid!" scolded an annoyed Natsume.

"Should I ask the animals for help?" Ruka inquired.

"I'm tired… and I'm hungry!" said Mikan.

"Stop complaining polka-dots! You're so annoying!" shouted Natsume.

Hotaru shot her baka gun at them, but only Mikan was hit.

"Shut it. Now can you just help me look."

Mikan started to cry. "Wah! Hotaru! What if we never find it?!? I don't want to repeat the same age twice!"

"Mikan, please…" Ruka comforted her.

"What a cry baby", Natsume said under his breath.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-Hotaru's Lab-**_

"_Hotaru! What 'cha doing?" asked a very cheerful Mikan._

"_None of your business. Go away", Hotaru replied not taking her eyes off her invention._

_Then somebody burst inside the room. It was a stressful-looking Ruka, looking pale and red at the same time._

"_Imai! Why did you sell my pictures again!"_

"_Was that a question or a statement?" she asked calmly._

"_Why do you always do this to me? You know that I (blah blah blah! And more complaints!)"_

_Meanwhile, Mikan was looking at some of Hotaru's inventions._

"_My Hotaru is just so talented!" she thought gleefully._

_Then she saw something interesting but more probably something unexpected… it was a teddy bear._

_It had a red ribbon tied around its neck with a star shaped pendant attached to it. It had buttons for eyes, and the nose had a star shape hole, just enough for the pendant to fit._

"_So cute!" said Mikan hugging the bear._

"_Hey idiot, don't touch that", said Hotaru ignoring Ruka._

"_What's wrong? Hotaru, I didn't know you liked teddy bears!"_

_Then somebody appeared by the doorway. "Ruka, there you are", it was Natsume._

"_I said don't touch that!" said Hotaru raising her voice._

"_But Hotaru!" Mikan pouted and hugged it tighter._

_Then, there cam a flash of light followed by a cloud of smoke._

"_Wha-what happened?" asked Mikan coughing._

"_Is everybody alright?" asked Natsume fanning the cloud of smoke away._

"_I feel… strangely different…" said Ruka._

_Hotaru got a remote from her pocket and pressed it. Pig noses came out from the ceiling and started inhaling the smoke. In a few seconds, the smoke was cleared._

"_Invention no. 021, The Piggy Nose Exhaust Device. Inhales smoke into the pig nose, a better and more creative invention than the Exhaust Fan. Releases a refreshing scent afterwards."_

_Mikan stopped coughing and looked at Hotaru. "Hotaru! What happened?"_

_But before Hotaru answered, she shot Mikan with her baka gun 5 times._

"_Hey! What did you do that for- oh…" Mikan suddenly realized their situation and her jaw dropped to the floor. She was thunderstruck. So did the rest of them. This time, Natsume didn't try to hide his shock._

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

_The 4 stared at each other. Trying to contemplate the situation, but of course, Hotaru already knew what was going on._

_There was an uneasy silence. Their eyes bulged out in the size of baseballs. _

_Hotaru sighed. "Now look what you did Mikan…"_

_Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru turned into a couple 5-year-olds. It was as if they shrunk or turned back in time._

_Natsume finally got out his state of silent shock. "What the heck happened here!"_

_He exclaimed so loudly it was as if the ground shook, the birds flew away and Ruka's pet rabbit jumped away._

_Mikan dropped the bear. "Ho-Hotaru? Ruka? Natsume?" she didn't believe her eyes._

"_Invention no. 076 The Kiddie Transformation Bear. It turns the physical body back into the person's past state at the chosen age. The person's present intellectual ability is retained. Specially created for parents to be able to interact with their children. Dangerous. Keep out the reach of children and also idiots like Mikan."_

"_But the thing is, this invention is just a prototype", said Hotaru._

"_Wah! Imai! Tell us that there's some kind of solution to this!" Ruka panicked._

_He received a shot from Hotaru's Baka gun._

Ruka's bunny sniffed the teddy bear.

"_Of course there is, idiot", she said calmly._

"_Let's just pretend nothing happened. Now get us back", Natsume coolly said._

The bunny started nibbling the pendant on the bear.

"_The bear was activated because Mikan must have pressed the nose when she hugged it. All we need to do is get the star pendant from the bear and insert to the hole on the nose." _

_They looked over at Mikan._

She was having a game of tug of war with Ruka's bunny, the bear as the rope.

"_No little bunny! Give it to meeeee!"_

_Mikan fell backwards with the bear. The rabbit ran away._

_Hotaru got the bear. "No way…"_

_The pendant was gone!_

"_What did you do to the pendant polka-dots!" exclaimed Natsume, flaring up._

"_Na-Natsume, you're scaring me!" she hid behind Ruka._

_Then Ruka thought of something… his rabbit must have taken it!_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"I don't understand… my animal pheromone isn't working too well…" Ruka sat down on a log.

"Your body can't take it… you've been using it since this morning, haven't you?" said Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Ruka's body emits the pheromone. Since his body state isn't as strong as when we were 1O, it can't function the way it should have", explained Hotaru.

"Well stop using your Alice, Ruka. Let's just search for your body the 'normal way'." said Natsume.

"Let's split up so it'll be easier. Ruka and I will search that direction and you guys search the opposite", said Hotaru mounting on her flying duck. She motioned for Ruka to sit behind her.

He blinked in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Ruka shook his head. "No… I just-"

"Hurry up Nogi. We haven't got all day",

Ruka mounted on.

Hotaru tossed Mikan a backpack. "Incase of emergencies. You'll find everything you need there." Then the 2 disappeared. Hotaru must have been in a hurry and didn't bother to explain what was in the bag.

"Wah!" Mikan screamed, realizing something.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked taking caution.

"I just realized… I'm stuck with you!"

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Let's just get this over it… before people start to notice."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan searched under the bushes. "The rabbit could be anywhere!" Natsume suddenly thumped her at the back of the head.

"Ouch! Baka! What did you do that for?!?" she screamed at him.

"Stop complaining, it won't help!" he continued searching through the bushes.

"We're getting nowhere!" Mikan sat on the ground in despair.

"Stop slacking off." Natsume scolded.

"But I'm tired! Why don't we have a snack first?" Mikan laid the bag on the ground. "There must be some snacks in here!"

"You're such a lazy idiot, you know that!" But Mikan was already munching on some crackers. Natsume sweat dropped.

"What a pig", he said to himself, rolling his eyes.

"You want some?" Mikan offered him some crackers. The girl had her sudden mood swings again, she smiled brightly at Natsume.

Natsume thought. "She looks really cute- what the heck am I thinking!" He faced away.

"I guess that's a no then. You should really eat healthily, Natsume. You can't think properly with an empty stomach. That's what grandpa says." And the brunet took another bite.

As Mikan happily munched on the crackers, Natsume thought for an easier plan to get the rabbit. But it was really hard to think when somebody was chomping down crackers and frequently whistling behind him.

"I know, let's make a trap. Look inside the bag for some-" but he was interrupted by voice.

"I'm sure I heard Mikan's voice here Misaki. I think I even heard Hyuuga's voice." It was Tsubasa.

Mikan and Natsume froze.

"Don't be stupid Tsubasa. What would Mikan be doing in the forest with Natsume?" Misaki answered grumpily.

"I don't want them to see us looking like this…" Natsume thought furiously. "We better slowly and silently esca-"

"Tsubasa! Misaki!" Mikan called out.

-

_To be continued…_

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Well how was it? I know, the idea's kinda weird but… just call it 'unique'. Please review! Hmmm… I'm not sure if this will be a long story… I'll just go with the flow. Anywayz, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Tsubasa! Misa-umh!" Natsume placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her under the bushes to hide.

"Shut up! They mustn't see us like this!" Natsume hissed at her.

"Did you hear that Misaki? It was Mikan's voice, wasn't it?" Tsubasa glanced at her.

"Yes I did. But I can't believe it. What would Mikan be doing in a place like this?" Misaki was confused.

"Hey Mikan! Where are you?" Tsubasa called out.

Mikan whimpered. Natsume had his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him beneath the bushes, so as not to be seen.

"Mikan!" Misaki called out.

"Why won't she answer? I hope nothing bad happened to her." Tsubasa said.

"Mikan!" Misaki called out once again. "This is silly Tsubasa. We must have imagined hearing her voice."

"But I was sure I-"

"Let's just look for her someplace else. If we don't find her by this afternoon, then let's report this to the teachers." Misaki said already walking away.

Natsume was relieved. Mikan, on the other hand, looked pale because she was unable to breathe properly.

Tsubasa sighed. "Fine… but I could've sworn I- what's that?"

Natsume and Mikan froze. They heard Tsubasa walking through the bushes coming towards them. Then Natsume realized something… the bag! Mikan must have left it there when she had a snack! He was mentally cursing the girl, and Mikan could feel it through his scornful glare.

"Where are you going, Tsubasa?" Misaki followed him.

Tsubasa picked up the bag. It was filled with various objects, such as notebooks and pens, some snacks, a walky-talky, some gum, 2 small towels, a mirror and comb, and to his surprise, the spy gear Hotaru designed during their mission to get Mikan, Natsume and Sumire back to the academy.

"These are…"

"Whose are those?" Misaki asked.

"Now what? Come on, think! You've been in deep water during missions before, and now you can't get out of this sticky situation!" Natsume scolded himself. Unconsciously, and due to irritation, he tightened his grip on Mikan, making the girl moan.

"Don't know. Probably Hota-" They heard the moan.

Mikan and Natsume panicked as Tsubasa and Misaki walked towards the bush. Natsume tried to use his alice to distract them, but somehow, Mikan's nullifying alice stops him.

"Maybe we can gently roll away…" he thought. He saw a stone on the ground near his foot. He flicked it up, and kicked it right into Tsubasa's face.

"Ouch!" Tsubasa cried, landing on his butt. His face had a red mark.

"What the heck happened to you?" Misaki asked giving him her handkerchief.

"I thought I saw somebody kick the stone to my face", he said.

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan rolled away from under the bushes.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Playground-**

Hotaru and Ruka, riding the flying duck, searched the area for the bunny. They saw kids _their age _playing around cheerfully as if there's nothing to worry about. Then Ruka felt melancholy, thinking about Natsume. He didn't have a happy childhood and he pitied his friend for that. The children were playing tag, all of them were having a good time, except a little boy with grey hair seated under a tree looking at others bored.

"That kid looks familiar…" he thought. It again reminded him of his best friend. He looked much closer, it was Youichi, Natsume's little companion.

"Hey look, Youichi's there. Let's ask him if he saw my bunny." Ruka suggested.

Hotaru thought for a while. "Fine. But Youichi's the ONLY one who's supposed to see us." She landed her flying duck behind the tree where he sat.

They walked over to him.

Youichi was staring lazily at his classmates. Then he sensed someone approaching, he looked up to see who it was. He'd glare at them, just as always. He didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. But when he did, his eyes grew the size of a baseball. He thought his eyes must be playing tricks on him. He saw 2 kids his age, a boy looking uneasy and a girl who was indifferent to her surroundings. What's bizarre about them is that they look exactly like Hotaru and Ruka.

"Youichi…" Ruka took a tentative step closer.

But he moved backward. "What do you want? Who are you?" Youichi asked raising his voice.

"Youichi… it's us." Ruka reached out his hand to calm the frightened boy.

"Get away from me you weirdoes!" Youichi said.

Some people turned to their direction. Hotaru frowned.

She got Youichi and Ruka by the hand and dragged them to the back of the tree.

Youichi slapped her hand away.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru said in her cold voice.

Youichi stepped back. "Hotaru Imai?"

Ruka looked at Hotaru, amazed. It only took a single sentence for Youichi to believe she was well, herself. He couldn't blame Youichi though. Hotaru has this weird, scary aura different from everybody else. She's one of a kind.

The 2 nodded at Youichi. He stepped closer to them.

"Is it really you guys? What happened to you?" the little boy asked.

"Youichi's better off emotionless", Ruka thought. The surprised expression didn't suit Youichi's kawai face.

"Long story", Ruka said. "But Youichi, have you seen my pet rabbit?"

Youichi shook his head. "How did you guys turn into that?" Clearly, Youichi was still in a state of shock.

"We'll tell you once we're back to normal. We gotta go." And Hotaru mounted on her flying duck.

"Wait! What can I do to help?" Youichi asked.

Hotaru was quiet for a moment. "Do you really want to help?" Ruka asked.

Youichi nodded. "Natsume and that old hag are also like that, aren't they?" He took a wild guess thinking that what happens to them, also happens to their best friends.

"You can help us", Hotaru started. "By keeping an eye for his rabbit."

"Okay then." Youichi said.

"But Youichi", Ruka warned. "Please don't tell anybody about this."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Ruka smiled at him. Then, Hotaru handed him one of the panda headphones.

"Use this to communicate with us", she said. "It's also connected to Mikan's. We'll be able to talk 3-way."

Youichi nodded. Guess his day wouldn't be boring after all.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan panted as she sat on the branch of a tree. She and Natsume ran away from Tsubasa and Misaki. Poor Tsubasa- it must have hurt when Natsume kicked the stone at him. Speaking of Natsume, Mikan's ears were hurting because at the moment, he was lecturing her about being so childish and irresponsible. The irony. He was scolding her now, as they are five year olds at the moment.

"Look what you've done! Now we lost the bag Imai gave us!" Natsume grumbled.

Mikan pouted. "At least I have the bear…" she mumbled.

Natsume heard her. "Well what can the bear do at the moment?!? You idiot!"

Mikan was hurt and so she turned to face him.

"Why are you so angry? Look, I'm sorry about what happened but-" he cut her off.

"And why shouldn't I be? We're back to five year olds, for crying out loud! Can't you see how serious the matter is!"

"I know that! But just so you know, we're not the ONLY ones who're looking for the bunny, you jerk!" Mikan answered back, just as fierce.

"I know that! So let's do our part and start working then!" he bellowed at her.

"We are supposed to be working right now till you reprimanded me! I said I was sorry!"

"Will you shut up!" Natsume was clearly mad now.

"I will as long as you do too!" she answered crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"FINE!"

"FINE TOO!"

They sat on the tree with their backs facing each other, both with their arms crossed in front of their chest.

Silence. All they could here was the sounds of the forest as they cooled their minds off. Natsume clearly wanted to be back to normal. That was all he could ask for at the moment. And as for Mikan, she just wants to understand him. She wonders why, that at a young age, he's already so serious in life. Can't he just enjoy it like other children do?

From a far, Mikan saw the giant chick dancing in the forest. Typical.

"Natsume, chill won't you. You seem to have so many problems. Be like the giant chick that doesn't even worry about his humongous size." Mikan said softly.

"It's not as if I have a choice", Natsume said quite calmly. "You know nothing about me, little girl."

Mikan faced him. His bangs were covering his mien and she doesn't know whether he's angry or sad.

"Natsume…"

Then he jumped down the branch. He looked up at her. "Enough idle chit chat. Let's see if we can get the bag back or if not, look for the rabbit."

Mikan nodded and started to climb down the tree, holding the teddy bear with her right hand. Unfortunately, she slipped and fell on her butt.

"OWWW!" Mikan cried.

"Baka. You should've been more careful", Natsume said as he helped her up.

"My butt still hurts! What did I fell on anyway?" They saw it was a potted plant, the pot had been broken into pieces of course. But what was a potted plant doing in the middle of the forest?

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Not again!" Natsume thought. He grabbed Mikan and they hid behind the tree.

They found out the person was Narumi, gleefully singing a tune.

"It's Mr. Narumi, Natsume! Maybe he can help us-" but he cut her off.

"Shut it. He's the LAST person I'm going to ask help from!" he hissed at her.

"Well who do you want to ask help from? Persona?!?" Mikan was angry at his negativity.

A nerve popped out from Natsume.

Narumi approached the potted plant and was shocked to see it was broken. The plant was about to die soon too.

"Oh my whip beans!" he cried. "Who could've done this-"

"AHA!" A voice said from behind making the 3 of them jump.

"No matter where I hide them, you never give up, do you Narumi?" It was Mr. Misaki.

Narumi hid the plant and faced him, nervous. Natsume and Mikan dared to take a peek.

"And what are you doing still standing there? You usually run away and I-"

"Umm… Misaki… it's your plant…" Mr. Narumi stuttered while sweat dropping. He stepped sidewards.

"What? What about my plant-?!?" He turned pale as soon as he saw his precious plant lying flat on the ground.

A moment of silence.

"Misaki…" Narumi tried to comfort him. Mr. Misaki turned his head and glared daggers at him. He backed off.

"YOU DESTROYED MY PLANT!" Mr. Misaki bellowed, making the animals in the forest run away.

From the corner of the eye, Natsume saw Ruka's rabbit. "Let's go polka dots!" and he ran after it.

But Mikan was too engrossed to notice that he left.

"I didn't!" said Narumi.

"Oh yeah right!" Misaki answered sardonically. Narumi started to run away and Misaki chased after him.

"I'm going to KILL you Narumi!"

Mikan watched as the two teachers went crazy over the plant. "Oops." She said to herself.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan turned to Natsume. She was surprised to see, he wasn't there.

"Natsume!" she called out.

No answer.

She tried once more, but all she could hear were echoes.

Mikan started to sob. "Natsume…"

-

Meanwhile, Natsume chased after the bunny and was lucky to have trapped it against a tree.

"Got you!" he scooped the rabbit. It tried to break free but Natsume petted it just like Ruka does to calm it down.

"That's it. Be nice." He said to the rabbit. Then he mentally slapped himself for talking to an animal.

He checked to see if the star pendant was still there. Natsume grabbed and pocketed it.

"Hey polka dots, let's find Ruka and-" he realized he was talking to no one.

"Polka dots! Polka dots!" No answer.

"Mikan!" he tried.

Still none.

"That silly girl must have stayed. Darn, she'd better still be there!" and he hurried off back to the tree.

When he arrived, she was gone.

-

Mikan wandered in the woods, clutching the teddy bear tightly.

"Hotaru! Ruka! Natsume!" she called out.

No answer.

She started to sob again. "Anybody!"

Echoes were heard.

"Hey! I'm lost here!" she cried in the loudest voice she could muster.

Still none.

Then her stomach began to grumble. The sky grew dark and rain started falling.

Mikan ran, trying to find a shade. She tripped and fell on the mud.

She started to cry loudly. Who wouldn't? She was drenched, dirty and hungry. Plus she's lost in her 5-year-old body.

"Natsume… where are you?" She said in between sobs.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"I think it's going to rain soon. We'd better go down now", Ruka said.

Hotaru looked for a place to land and spotted Tsubasa and Misaki. What caught her attention was the backpack Misaki held.

"Mikan", she thought.

Suddenly, Hotaru drove the duck down towards them at a quick speed and grabbed the bag before anybody could react.

"What the-!" Misaki exclaimed.

-

Hotaru landed at the back of a building in central town. She glanced over at Ruka who looked as if he was about to puke.

"You okay?" she asked.

"What's the big deal?" he asked.

She lifted the bag she gave Mikan and Natsume. "Recognize this?"

"Isn't that the-"

"Yeah. The two are probably lost by now. Let's just hope they're together." She said in a worried voice.

-

Suddenly, something moved in the bushes. Hotaru took out her baka gun just in case.

They need not worry, _yet, _because out came Natsume holding the bunny in his arms. He was drenched because of the rain and he had a worried expression planted on his face. Hotaru and Ruka quickly rushed to his side.

"Natsume", Ruka brought him to the shade. "What happened to you, you're wet, you might catch a cold." Hotaru pulled out a blanket and gave it to Ruka from her 'emergency backpack'. Ruka placed it on the shoulders of his best friend.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"She's lost", Natsume said. "She didn't follow me when I chased the rabbit, I went back to her and she's gone." He pulled out the pendant from his pocket and gave it to Hotaru. He put the rabbit on the ground.

"Where did you last see her?" Hotaru's voice sounded shaky a little.

"In the forest." He replied looking at the ground.

"That idiot." Hotaru murmured and got on her flying duck once more.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"To find Mikan." She said not looking at him.

"I'll come with you." Natsume said removing the towel.

"But Natsume-"

"It's dangerous out there and it's raining too. She must be staying under a shade of a tree. That idiot's probably crying out loud, that'll be easier for us to find her."

Hotaru threw them each a raincoat she designed herself.

Ruka thought for a while. "Yes. We better find her now. I'll ask the help of the animals."

The three ventured into the woods once again.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan hugged her knees tightly and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. It felt like an eternity when she last saw her friends. She was scared.

Then, she heard something move from a far.

She stood up and wiped her tears. "Hotaru?" her voice sounded small.

"Natsume? Ruka?"

It moved again, coming closer. Mikan knew it wasn't her friends and took a step back closer to the tree.

It was a tiger. Who knew there were wild tigers in the academy woods? Mikan was frightened. The tiger stepped closer towards her, as if ready to attack.

"No way…" she thought. She wanted to run, but her feet were glued to the floor.

She looked at the ground, there were some rocks. Maybe if she threw one at it, the tiger would go away. Or attack too.

Mikan bent down to get one. But the tiger suddenly roared and she closed her eyes scared to do anything.

"Hotaru! Ruka! Natsume!" she cried out.

The tiger was about to attack. It leaned backwards to jump at her.

-

_To be continued…_

_-_

**Well, how was it? Thanks for the reviews you gave me! Keep them coming :-) It makes me really happy! Till then!**

**-'orange-ideas'-**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Jigoku Otaku Shoujo w_****_ho seems to see the 'future' happenings of this story. Hehehe! _**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" Mikan screamed in fright as the animal jumped towards her.

Suddenly, someone jumped from the bushes and stood before her. A fireball hit the tiger and it crashed into a tree. But it did not leave just yet.

She looked and saw it was Natsume, panting real hard.

"You (pant) okay (pant)?" he said not taking his eyes off the animal that still seems like attacking any moment.

"Natsume…" her voice trembled. Mikan was relieved for a bit that she was saved. But still, who knows what might happen now.

Natsume took of his raincoat and gave it to her. Mikan looked at him.

She saw that he had some bruises. He must have been running in the rain just to find her. He had a wound on his left arm and it was bleeding badly. It looks as if it was a scratch.

"Hey… you're bleeding…" she said.

Natsume looked at his wound. "Never mind this thing. So what did you do to that animal to make it so angry at you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" she said.

"Then maybe Ruka's animal pheromone isn't working to well for now. He tried using it to find you…"

Mikan looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

He looked at her. "I didn't mean anything by that." He said.

"But it's true…" she thought.

The tiger growled. They took a step back.

"I keep giving problems for everyone…" she thought.

"If I just followed Hotaru… we wouldn't be in this mess…" she clenched her fists.

But Natsume was too busy trying to think of a plan of escape to notice Mikan was crying.

"When I give you a signal, run away as fast as you can. I'll use my alice to-" but she cut him off.

"Don't use your alice!" she cried. Natsume glanced at her.

"And I'm NOT going to leave you! Ya hear!" she said.

"Don't be stupid! This is no time for your childishness!" he said.

"Right! I won't run away like a child while you stay here and be drained of your energy...! Not to mention your life force!" she said.

Natsume was speechless.

The tiger jumped towards them.

-

"NATSUME! MIKAN!" Ruka cried running towards them.

WAPAK! Hotaru used her baka gun to hit the tiger and it again crashed backwards like with Natsume's fireball.

"You alright?" Ruka ran to them. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know my animal pheromone will-"

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got lost and-"

"We're all fine, aren't we?" Natsume said. "So stop the drama." He told both of them.

"Are you done now? I'll need some help here." Hotaru said nonchalantly, looking at them.

"HOTARU LOOK OUT!" Ruka pointed behind her. The tiger jumped at her. Her violet eyes widened with fear.

Mikan dropped the teddy bear. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

Everything was going to fast, even for the Kuro Neko.

Just then, as the tiger was about to hit Hotaru, some kind of invisible barrier blocked the animal and it crashed backwards by the force.

-

Hotaru was relieved, it showed through her pale face. She felt her knees go weak and sat down the ground.

"Hotaru!" Ruka ran to her. This time, he forgot to call her by her surname.

The rain clouds disappeared and the sun shone brightly.

Mikan still had her eyes closed and she was trembling.

"Hey…" it was Natsume's calm voice that awakened her. "She's okay. No need to worry."

Mikan looked up at him. Did Natsume just comfort her? She looked at Hotaru who was panting on the ground with Ruka by her side.

Then the tiger who growled. Ruka glared at it. The tiger slowly backed away and left them.

-

"HOTARU!" Mikan ran to her best friend to give a hug.

And this time, she hugged her back. The Baka gun, soaked in the mud, like all of them.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Later that afternoon-Youichi's room-**

"Stop staring." Natsume warned Youichi who was gaping at him, amused.

With the help of the demon caster, the four of them were able to freshen up, eat, and rest without being seen by anyone. Still, this didn't help them be unnoticed the entire day. Who would ever miss out the genius, Hotaru Imai? Her clients must have gone crazy looking for her. Ruka too. There might be a stampede of animals wandering around the academy, looking for him. The special abilities must have been curious where Mikan is the whole day. Their classroom must have very… quiet and solemn. And lastly, the Kuro Neko, especially, the most wanted. By who? Academy of course, namely Persona… and the fan girls, a.k.a Natsume-philes.

The five 'kindergartners' sat around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate.

"Ah-choo!" Mikan sneezed. "Uh-oh. I think I caught a cold."

Youichi frowned. "First idiot germs, now a virus!"

"Hey!" she snapped. "Don't worry mister! I'll be out of here after Hotaru turns us back, right?" she smiled at her best friend.

Hotaru shot her with the baka gun. "Shut up. I'm working."

The 3 boys sweat dropped.

"I wonder if they've been like that since they we're five", Ruka said.

"Seems like it." Natsume replied.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Ready?" Hotaru said.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

She took out the pendant from her pocket.

"On three. One… two… three- cheese!" The camera flashed.

They all fell on the floor animal style, except for Hotaru of course.

"HOTARU!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume was silent but had nerves popping out all over his head. He had his eyes closed and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"What? You guys were the only ones who anticipated other things…" she said.

"Imai…" Ruka sighed.

"What? You want a solo shot?" she asked.

"NO! I want to go back to normal!" he said blushing.

"Fine." And with that, she put in the pendant.

-

… nothing happened.

"Umm… any minute now you guys?" Youichi said looking at them.

"I'm still… five." Mikan said looking at her body.

"Tch. Even if you were back to your age, nothing's changed. Same attitude, same flat-chested, pigtailed and polka-dotted panty girl." Natsume commented.

"IDIOT!" Mikan flared up.

"Just as I expected…" Hotaru said.

They looked at her curiously. Hotaru put down the teddy bear and walked up to Youichi.

"Youichi, do you have some girl friends whom I can borrow clothes from?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Girlfriends?" he repeated in surprise.

"I meant classmates." She said sweat dropping.

"Wha- what do you want clothes for?" Ruka asked nervously.

She looked at him with those cold violet eyes of hers.

"Can't you see? We're stuck like this."

It was as if her voice echoed throughout the room… or their minds.

"WHAT!?!" They exclaimed.

"What do you mean stuck?!?" Mikan said panicking.

"What's wrong with your invention, Imai?" Natsume asked. Mikan faced him.

"Nothing's wrong with my Hotaru's inventions!" she defended her friend.

"Oh really? Yeah, seems like it- Now that we're stuck as five-year-olds!" Natsume answered back sardonically.

-

"The teddy bear is wet. It affected the function of the machine inside. After it dries, probably after 2 to 3 days or so, we'll be back to normal." Hotaru explained.

"Why don't I heat it up for you?" Natsume suggested creating a fire on his palm.

"No. You might melt the machine inside." She replied.

"So we're stuck like this for now?" Ruka said.

"NNNOOO!!! I can't go to school like this!" Mikan panicked and ran around the room.

"Then we just have to explain to the teachers." Hotaru said.

Ruka glanced at Natsume who was looking at his bandaged left arm.

He was thinking really hard.

"Natsume?" Ruka thought, worried for his friend.

-

"Is there no other way?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru shook her head.

"Fine." And he walked towards the door.

"Huh? Where are you going Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Where else? The faculty room." He said.

_To be continued…_

**Well? Sorry for the late update- I have a lot of things to do in school 'cause the cheer dance competition is near! But don't worry- I think I can make faster updates next week- 'cause the competition is on Saturday! Go Freshmen! Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming and make me happy!**

'**orange-ideas'**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Thanks for the wonderful updates! I was able to update today 'cause of your reviews- I managed to finish the props for the competition yahoo! And to WolfieMoon, about the descriptions- they all still look the same, except they're smaller of course . In the anime, I can remember younger Mikan and Hotaru during Mikan's flashbacks and also Natsume when they were telling about his past. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Well anyway, enjoy!**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**-FACULTY ROOM-**

Silence.

The teachers, Mr. Narumi, Mr. Misaki, Mr. Jinno looked at the four 'very young' students standing in front of them.

Mr. Narumi tried hard not to laugh as he stared down at the fire caster who was glaring at him intensely. Mr. Misaki, almost forgetting all about the plant incident, stared at them in awe and shock of course. Same as Mr. Jinno.

The four stared at them back. They have just finished telling them everything that happened today. Mikan hid behind Hotaru, Mr. Jinno was clearly staring at her. Or rather, glaring. Everything seemed to be her fault in the first place. She was praying really hard to Kami-sama and Grandpa not to let Jinno demote her back to a no-star.

Ruka felt it was his fault too. If his rabbit hadn't gotten the pendant the first place, they'd be back to normal minutes after they first laid eyes on themselves as 5-year-olds.

If the two were feeling really guilty, it was the opposite for their best friends.

Natsume was glaring at Narumi even fiercer than usual as if to say 'Laugh and you'll burn'. He also had a part in this mess. If he hadn't screamed and frightened Ruka's bunny away, they didn't have to search for it the whole afternoon.

And Hotaru? No emotion can be traced in her face. She's probably thinking for a solution to all this and nothing more.

Silence.

It was already evening. A few students, some teachers and Hotaru's clients came over to the faculty the whole day looking for the four students. The 3 teachers didn't know about them of course and was just as curious and worried as they were. Now they have answers, they just don't know how to explain it to the others who were looking for them.

Mr. Misaki gave a fake cough. "Well… this is unexpected…"

Mr. Narumi couldn't hold it any longer. "Natsume! You're so kawai!" And he jumped at him, _literally. _

"Get off me!" he cried pushing the homophile teacher away from him in disgust. Hotaru took out her camera and took a picture.

"Narumi!" Mr. Jinno said. "Now, there's no need to get crazy at this situation. We'll just treat this as one of the 'Alice Mishaps' encountered every year."

"This happened before?" Ruka asked in surprise.

"Well… not really. But still, this will be easy to resolve. 'A couple of grade school kids just shrank back into 5-year-olds surpassing time and science', that's all. Not a matter of life and death." Mr. Narumi explained gleefully.

They sweat dropped.

"What he's trying to say is that Miss Imai is one of the academy's brightest students and there's no problem she can't resolve." Mr. Misaki said.

"Yeah! Way to go Hotaru!" Mikan cheered.

"But still", came Mr. Jinno's cold voice, sending shivers down Mikan's spine. "You four violated the rules and after you return to normal, you need to pay for your mistakes."

-

Then the door suddenly opened. Persona came in. Natsume's eyes widened.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_What happened to you?" Persona demanded to Natsume gripping his left arm. His long and sharp nails dug into his skin._

_The rain poured harder. Natsume was looking down, his mien unable to be seen. He was trembling too. Because of the cold, fear and fury._

"_Let me go." He said. But Persona held on tighter._

"_Is this some kind of excuse to put off work?" His question sounded more of a statement._

"_No", he replied. "Now let me go." _

_Persona smirked. "And why should I?" He grabbed a fistful of Natsume's hair and made him face each other._

"_I think it's nice to hurt you. Especially when you seem so gullible as a child." _

_Natsume glared at him. _

_Then they heard a shriek from someone familiar._

"_Mikan!" Natsume thought. He brushed away his hand, leaving a scratch, and ran towards where her voice is._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"I'd like to talk to Natsume for a while", he said grinning at the boy.

Ruka stepped closer to his best friend.

"Ah, Persona. How long have you been listening to us?" Narumi asked.

"Long enough to hear the whole thing." He replied.

Persona turned his back and without glancing, he said. "Natsume. Come."

"Natsume…" Mikan said in a worried tone.

"I'll be back." And he followed Persona out of the room.

-

"Is he going to be alright?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Persona if things get out of hand", Mr. Narumi assured her with a faint smile.

"So now, what are you going to do for this week?" Mr. Misaki asked.

"Yes. We can't have any of you slacking off on lessons just because of this. Especially you Sakura." Mr. Jinno said.

Mikan hid behind Hotaru again.

"I have an idea. Why don't we call Youichi first." Mr. Narumi said.

-

**- Outside –**

"I'm surprised you were included in a mess like this Natsume." Persona said.

Natsume just kept quiet.

"Those friends of yours are trouble and you know that."

Natsume clenched his fists. His blood started to boil. He felt a sudden urge to roast Persona alive any minute now.

"But I can't have a stupid kid like you on missions for now", he said. "So you're excused for a week."

Natsume looked up, not believing his ears.

"But", Persona continued. "You'll have to work double next time."

Natsume almost laughed out loud. Of course, there's always a catch.

"Dismissed." And Persona walked away, disappearing into the night.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-The Next Day-**

**-Classroom-**

"AH! Natsume's so cute!" The girls squealed in delight.

"And so is Ruka!"

Even in this mess, the four still had to attend classes. That morning, Mr. Narumi explained everything that happened to the class, much to the four's dismay. And in a few minutes, the whole school knows. It's true. Walls have ears. Especially possible for Alices. Frequently used when dealing with the girls' favourite topic. BOYS particularly, Natsume and Ruka.

Of course, all this was held up by one female who claimed to have 'nurtured' the 2 boys.

None other than Shouda Sumire.

"Please! Everybody settle down!" Yuu tried to calm the frenzied students.

It was a nightmare for a class president like Yuu.

But it was hell for Natsume and Ruka.

-

"Natsume! Let me take a picture of you!"

"Oh Ruka! Wear these bunny ears I made for you!"

"Does my cutie pies want some candies?"

"Natsume! Come here and give me a hug!"

"Ruka! Let me give you a little peck on the cheek!"

"Control yourselves!" Sumire scolded them. It's ironic coming from her.

-

Today is clearly a bad day for Natsume and Ruka. Bad. What else could go wrong? This is the bad… now this is…

The worse: The female students from class A, or Youichi's classmates, are also attracted. The more the merrier.

And lastly…

The worst: They can't use their Alices to drive them away.

The teachers have banned them from using it because they might find it hard to control, like what happened to Ruka. As a result, they were given Alice control devices. They were each given a ring to wear, even Hotaru just in case, with different colors of stones. Mikan had an orange stone, Hotaru's was purple, Ruka had sky blue and Natsume, who already has a controlling device, in the first place, had a blood red stone.

-

"Youchi, where are you?" the flame caster thought furiously, glaring at all the females, trying to look strong while in fact, he was a bit scared.

How he would pray to go on a dangerous mission now than coping with this.

Ruka was just as scared as Natsume was. The blonde boy seemed to be petrified as the females closed down on them.

Just as hope was lost…

"AHHHH! A demon!" a girl screamed and ran away.

And followed the others.

They looked at Youichi as if he was a god. Well, not really, but they do look grateful for what he had done.

Yuu approached them.

"My goodness! Are you two alright?" he asked worriedly.

"If humans, particularly the female ones, did come from apes. Then that's one animal I DO NOT want to attract." Ruka thought frowning.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**-Meanwhile, in Hotaru's lab-**

"Hotaru… I'm bored. How long are we going to stay locked up in here?" Mikan asked pouting.

The raven haired girl just sat on her stool 'playing' with her other inventions. They've been inside the lab ever since the bell signalling lunch rang.

"Correction. I'm not forcing you to stay here with me. If you want to go outside and be attacked, be my guest. I won't be your hero." She replied nonchalantly.

Mikan frowned and looked down. "This sucks." She said.

Hotaru glanced at her for a bit and continued with her inventions.

They were silent for a while. Mikan stopped complaining.

Hotaru got her screw driver. Kind of unbelievably, because (1) she always uses her baka gun for these moments and (2) she'd normally throw something bigger, other than her baka gun that is, Hotaru threw the screw driver at Mikan and it hit her straight at her forehead leaving a big red mark.

Before Mikan could start shouting, Hotaru said "Stop sulking idiot."

And this silenced Mikan.

"I'm not sulking… maybe just… thinking."

"That's new for you. But remember not to hurt yourself with all that mental exercise." Hotaru answered sarcastically.

Mikan ignored that comment. "I'm really sorry Hotaru… about all that happened…"

"I'm not the only one you should apologize to." And she turned back to her invention.

"I know! But I can't go out… it's a jungle out there…"

"Aren't you a monkey?" Hotaru commented.

"Maybe later… at Youichi's room. But anyway, I'm really excited! We're all staying in one room! It's like a sleep over!" And her mood changed in a snap of a finger.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"I can't believe I just got kicked out in my own room." Youchi thought sourly as he slowly went to **Narumi's apartment.**

The other day, the teachers decided that it would be best to keep all four of them in one room. _Youchi declared that they stay in **his** room. _He wanted to help them (maybe except Mikan) after all. Yet he didn't expect that **he** would be separated from them. Hotaru explained that if her invention can change them back while they were sleeping, every living thing in the room may be affected somehow. Something… weird might happen to Youichi if that occurs. So Narumi _kindly offered, _that Youchi stay in his room for the meantime. Of course, the little demon caster disagreed.

But in the end, he didn't know how Narumi managed to make him agree to that.

And now he was off… to a nightmare.

What a martyr.

-

**-That night, Youichi's room-**

"Yeahey! This is just like a slumber party!" Mikan jumped up and down Youchi's bed, her braids also bouncing.

"This is really fun! Want to join me Ruka?" she asked.

He shyly shook his head and continued to pet his rabbit, the only one of his animals who stayed even if something wrong happened to his alice.

"Hotaru! Natsume! Come join the fun!"

Nerves appeared on both their heads. Hotaru was busy fiddling with her invention and Natsume was busy reading his manga.

BAM! Mikan got hit by the baka gun and crashed to the wall.

-

Lights out. The curtains drawn and so the four could see the full moon shining brightly in the sky, and also the stars twinkling. Sleep hasn't come to them. All of them lay on their sleeping bags in silence. All preoccupied with their own thoughts.

After a while, Mikan spoke up.

"Hotaru… I can't sleep." Mikan complained.

No answer.

"Hotaru? Are you already asleep?" she asked.

"… shut up." Hotaru replied.

"What about you… Ruka, Natsume?"

"How can I sleep when you're babbling so loudly, idiot." Natsume replied.

Ruka just sighed.

Then Mikan sat up startling the 3.

"I know", she smiled first before continuing. "Let's have a story telling!"

"Good idea polka dots." Natsume said.

"Really?" Mikan was surprised.

"Yeah…. Your story can bore me to sleep." Mikan stuck her tongue at him.

Then she turned to Hotaru and Ruka. "So let's start with the stories then?"

"… no harm in listening." Ruka said.

"Since I have nothing else to do." Hotaru said.

Mikan smiled brightly. "GREAT!"

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**-**

_**Note: In this chapter, the ones in italic is part of Mikan's story.**_

**-**

"Hmm… so what story should I tell you guys?" Mikan thought out loud. "Grandpa told me a lot of stories, especially when Hotaru sleeps over, we we're up all night listening to him, aren't we Hotaru?"

"I don't want to remember", She replied. "And it's better if you don't too."

"Huh? But why Hotaru? Those were great times!" Mikan said leaning closer to her.

"Because", she said with superiority in her voice. "You'll miss him."

Mikan realized this and was over come with sadness.

Natsume glanced at her, his expression unfathomable.

"Mikan…" Ruka tried to comfort her.

-

"Forget about that for now." She replied, smiling. The three were shocked for a bit.

"Let's just start the story telling!" they knew she was just trying to sound cheerful.

When nobody said anything, Mikan started to tell her story.

"This story is entitled 'The Three Little Pigs…'

-

"_Once upon a time there lived 3 little pigs. Their names were Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun and Hotaru-chan!"_

Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun.

"Ouch! What was that for?!?" Mikan shouted at her.

"You calling me a pig", her demand sounded more of a threat.

"You're ruining the whole story polka dots." Natsume said in a bored tone.

"Just let me finish first okay! I barely remember the names grandpa used and I couldn't think of anything else!" she told them.

"You must have used all up your brains the last time you used it… this morning." Hotaru said.

"Back to the story!"

"_In the forest that they live, it was also the home of the Sumire, the mother wolf and umm… Youchi, her child!"_

"She's gonna get killed once Youichi finds out about this." Ruka whispered to Natsume.

"_Then one day… the 2 wolves decided to chase after the umm… giant chick. It ran all around the forest and destroyed most of the animal homes, even the house of the 3 pigs!"_

"Why do I get the feeling she only remembers the title of the story and not the story itself?" Natsume said dryly.

"_And so, the 3 pigs decided to build their own houses, so that in case the other incident happens again, if one looses his/her home, he/she can live with the other pigs in their houses!"_

"Was that really the reason?" Ruka said.

"Since they were named after us, the pigs have some brains then." Hotaru commented.

"_Ruka-pyon, the kindest pig among them, asked the help of the other animals to help build his home. It was made entirely out of wood. Natsume-kun, who was the strongest among all of them umm… melted some stones and made them into cement then made his house out of bricks. And lastly, Hotaru-chan, the smartest of them all, used her brains to make a Hi-tech house!"_

"Do pigs have alices?" the 3 thought as they sweat dropped.

"_Then one day, Sumire and Youichi decided that it would be nice to have pigs for lunch and so they set out to find some. Unfortunately, they stumbled across Ruka-pyon's house. Youchi used his demons to destroy it."_

"How the heck did that happen?" Ruka thought sweat dropping.

"_Ruka-pyon quickly ran towards Natsume-kun's house to warn him. When inside, he told Natsume-kun how strong the wolves are and that his house might not survive their um… power. But Natsume-kun, being proud and obnoxious jerk, didn't believe-OWW!"_

Natsume pounded her in the head. "What did you do that for jerk!?!" Mikan shouted angrily. They glared at each other.

"_Anyway, the wolves arrived and Sumire used her very sharp claws to dice Natsume-kun's brick wall. The 2 male pigs quickly ran to Hotaru-chan's Hi-tech home. Unlike the boys' houses, Hotaru-chan prepared for this moment very well and put traps around her house. As Sumire and Youichi approached the house, rocks and stones came flying towards them and hitting them. The 2 ran forward and fell into a deep pit. Water started filling it up on all sides and piranhas swimming there. The wolves screamed as loud as they could for help and the 3 little pigs, who were watching everything through Hotaru-chan's plasma TV, looked down at them. Hotaru-chan said that she'll only help them if they promise to work for her for a lifetime in return."_

"Sounds just like her." The 2 boys thought.

"_The wolves disagreed but after getting bitten by the piranhas several times, they finally gave in. Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun said thank you to Hotaru-chan for saving them. She said that they're welcome but they still have to repay her for her services. That's why they're going to work for her for a month. So in the end, the three little pigs didn't get eaten instead, the 2 wolves and Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun ended up working for Hotaru-chan. THE END!" _

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

They were all silent for a while, after hearing Mikan's version of 'The Three Little Pigs'.

"That was a stupid story", Natsume said.

Mikan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And so, I don't need your opinion! Jerk!"

"That was idiotic Mikan", Hotaru said. "Yet interesting."

"Hotaru!" she tried to hug her friend. But if course, Hotaru wouldn't let her and used the baka gun.

"That's why I hate giving you insults." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried waterfall tears.

"Guys… I still don't feel sleepy…" Ruka said.

"Neither do I", Natsume said. "The idiot's too loud."

"Then how bout another story!" Mikan proposed loudly. Her stomach said another thing though…

"Or a midnight snack. You should be the pig polka dots." Natsume said.

"Whatever!" said Mikan sticking her tongue out.

-

As the night deepened, the 4 finally closed their eyes and fell into deep slumber. It was very peaceful, even Natsume agreed on that. But tomorrow's going to be a whole lot of trouble though…

_To be continued…_

**I'm sorry for the late update and for the short chapter! This isn't rushed- I actually enjoyed making this! Reviews please! Thanks in advance!**

**-'orange-ideas'**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Hotaru was the first to awake from the 'used-to-be-sleepless' bunch. She glanced back at her friends who were still sleeping peacefully.

Mikan had her arms and legs outstretched and she was drooling a bit. Ruka was curled up like a cat, **sucking his thumb.** And Natsume had his blanket covering all of his body.

Hotaru got her camera and took pictures. "Darn. If only Hyuuga wasn't so… conservative." The ice queen thought.

She looked at the wall clock. 7:00. Classes start at 8.

And there was one bathroom.

"Bad luck for them." She thought and went straight to the bathroom.

-

Natsume woke up minutes after Hotaru did. He had a nightmare again and was sweating and panting. He immediately looked at his surroundings. Beside him lay Ruka and at his other lay Mikan.

"It's just a dream…" he thought, quite relieved.

He got up and went to Youchi's mini kitchen to get a drink of water.

Minutes later, Hotaru appeared at his back already wearing her school uniform. She was drying her hair with a towel.

"I'll leave you to wake those idiots up." She said.

Natsume glanced at the clock 7:15.

"You might want to use your alice on Mikan", she said getting her things. "She's a deep sleeper."

"Whatever." He replied.

With a nod, Hotaru left.

-

"Hey… Ruka", Natsume shook his friend lightly on the shoulder.

Ruka saw a blurry image of Natsume and rubbed his eyes. Then he yawned and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower now", Natsume said standing up. "You wake up the idiot."

Ruka, still half asleep, just nodded.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Hey… Mikan…" Ruka shook her shoulders.

He received only a moan from the brunette.

"Mikan…" he said, louder this time.

"Wha izit Ruk-haaaaaaa!" Mikan yawned as she said the last syllable of his name. She was still half-asleep.

"Umm… it's time to wake up…" Ruka said.

"God, I sound like a mother!" he thought.

"Oh… (Stretch and yawn) five more minutes please", and Mikan was quiet again.

"But…" Ruka looked at the clock 7:30.

Then Natsume stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your turn." He said.

"Mikan's not up yet." Ruka said.

"She'll wake up in a minute." Natsume rested his back on the wall and started reading his manga.

Ruka was hesitant to leave, thinking that he should try to wake Mikan up first, but of course, he couldn't 'disobey' his best friend.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"Hey polka dots…" Natsume said.

Mikan moaned. "Hmmm… shut up stupid pervert…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. He shouldn't be surprised that the baka talks in her sleep and unconsciously answers. Hey, maybe he can let her spill some secrets.

Natsume grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Do you believe in Santa?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question. Knowing Mikan she'd probably say…

Mikan turned. "Hmmm… yeah… with milk n' cookies…"

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Hotaru… not there… scary… hmmmmm",

"This girl will say anything", Natsume thought amused.

"Who chose your panties?" he asked smirking.

"It's… hmmmm me…." She replied.

Natsume smirked even more.

"Why did you choose those prints?"

" 'Cause it's … cheap… money for… grandpa'z prezent…"

Natsume almost laughed at what she said. How simple minded she is!

Then he hesitated to ask the next question. "Do you have a c-c-crush?" He mentally slapped himself for stuttering. Why was he so nervous?

Mikan yawned. "Whaz a kookoo rush?"

Natsume sweat dropped.

"I said crush."

"Oh", Mikan turned. "Maybe…"

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's…"

Natsume felt his hands were sweaty.

"Maybe it's…"

Not only his hands but himself too.

"It's…"

Natsume felt confused and closed his eyes tightly.

"It's your turn to take a bath Mikan." Ruka said from behind.

Natsume sweat dropped. He felt himself go red. He felt stupid.

Ruka approached them. "Huh? Mikan's still asleep? But I just heard her speak a moment ago."

"The baka talks in her sleep. How childish." Natsume replied trying to look indifferent.

Mikan groaned. "I'm not childish you pervert!"

Ruka sweat dropped. Natsume rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?"

Ruka checked the time. "Natsume… we better wake her up or we'll be late…"

"If we leave now, we won't." Natsume walked towards the door.

"But we can't just leave her." Ruka said.

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

Normally, he will just leave them alone. But he doesn't want to go out alone right now. People will attack again.

"I'll give her ten minutes to prepare." He replied. "But good luck on waking her up."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Mikan was immovable as a rock. No matter how many times Ruka tried to wake her, she wouldn't budge. Ruka used different methods to wake her. Using alarm clocks, drumming pans, calling out "Fire! Fire!" in her ears. He almost tried to splash her with cold water, or ask Natsume to use his alice on her. Yet no effect…

Mikan was invincible.

Like in her version of "Three Little Pigs", the boys needed the help of Imai.

And just like last time, Youichi was there at the right moment.

Inside, the 2 felt pathetic at the situation, asking the help of a small kid and a girl.

Good thing they're still young. Maybe Hotaru's invention affected the male ego…

-

Natsume was left with Mikan, alone again. Ruka, with Youchi and his demons as protection, ventured out into their 'jungle' to find the stoic girl.

Natsume was looking languidly outside the window when he felt Mikan stir.

"It's so cold." She said to no one in particular. She pulled her covers up to her neck. Cold? But she was sweating a bit.

Natsume groaned, thinking she was just acting. "Get up polka dots. You're causing too much hassle already."

Then he saw she was finding it hard to breathe. What was wrong? Was she sick?

Natsume put his hand on her forehead. Goodness, she was so hot, even for a fire caster like him.

"A fever? It must be because of her cold…" he said to himself.

Mikan Sakura's antics will not be available for today.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

After desperately searching, running and hiding from people, Ruka and Youichi finally reached the lab, thinking Hotaru must be there since she wasn't in the classroom. Ruka checked his watch, 7:50. They needed to hurry. Ruka knocked the door lightly.

"Imai! Imai! Open up!" he cried.

Suddenly, a small window opened in front of the door, a small monitor was there. They saw Hotaru's unemotional face.

"Why should I?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We need your help! Hurry!" Ruka said.

The small window closed and the door opened automatically.

Ruka was met by a sudden flash and the click of a camera.

"I guess this will be enough for the payment of my service." Hotaru said.

Ruka and Youichi sweat dropped.

"Oh, and Youchi, remind me to interview you later about sleeping in Narumi's room. I could write an article about it. I'm sure it'll be a big hit."

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Natsume placed a wet towel on Mikan's forehead, to keep the temperature down. She was sweating and breathing heavily. He checked her temperature, she has a fever. Maybe that's why Ruka couldn't wake her even if he tried.

He sat cross legged beside her, frequently glancing at her and replacing the towel.

If Hotaru was there, this will be turned into a scandal or something.

Even if Mikan was sick and Natsume was worried, they look cute being together like that.

"Grandpa…" she said unconsciously.

The door opened. Ruka and Hotaru appeared, Youichi was already in class.

Ruka's complaints to Hotaru were silenced by what they saw.

Hotaru's stoic face looked worried.

And the 3 ended skipping classes just to take care of their little patient.

Mikan's sickness was bad news for little Youchi… another night with Mr. Narumi. Scary.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

That afternoon, Mikan's fever went down, but it's not completely gone, and she was already awake.

"You guys are so sweet. Thank you." Mikan said, smiling.

There were different reactions. Hotaru looked as stoic as ever, Natsume groaned and Ruka blushed. A weird set of people for company.

"But are you sure you will just skip classes just to take care of me?"

"I didn't want to go to class anyway, so don't get any ideas." Hotaru said.

She was holding the bear in her hands.

"I had nowhere to go. I don't want to get attacked again by that frenzied mob yesterday." Natsume replied flipping a page of his manga.

"Umm… I… wanted to keep Natsume company." Ruka said blushing.

Mikan giggled. "Whatever you say, I'm not going to believe it. I know the real reason behind all this."

The 3 kept quiet.

The silence didn't last though. A low, loud and long grumbling sound came from Mikan's stomach.

"What a pig." Hotaru said. She left the bear on a chair and she got up.

"We'll get some snacks. Stay here and don't strain yourself." Hotaru said.

"Who's we?" Ruka asked.

In a second, he was dragged in the hallway by Hotaru.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

Natsume was busy reading his manga when he saw Mikan stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asked coldly.

Mikan sat down beside him and peered at what he was reading.

"Hey what gives!" he said, blushing a bit because of their proximity.

"I'm bored", she said. "Can I read with you?" she looked at him.

Natsume scowled. "No."

He stood up and went towards the window. He sat on the floor and started reading again.

Mikan followed him and did it again.

"There's no stopping you, is there!" he said.

"Shh!!! I'm trying to read!" she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Even when you're sick, you're so annoying."

He finally gave up and let her join him.

-

A few minutes have passed and Mikan fell asleep. Her head rested on Natsume's shoulder. Soon after… he joined her as well.

_To be continued…_

**Gomen for not updating! It's not because I'm evil or anything! (I don't think I am ;) hehehe!) But because of the problems with the computer! I hope I didn't make you _too_ angry! Please bear with me! Oh, and thanks a bunch to the wonderful reviews :D! Oh! And to .dreamer.-yeah! I study at CSR Makati- I'm going to be a sophomore ;)!**

**The next time I update is the final chapter! Please review! Thanks in advance! Ja ne!**

'**orange-ideas'**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**Kindergarten**

**By 'orange-ideas'**

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

_A few minutes have passed and Mikan fell asleep. Her head rested on Natsume's shoulder. Soon after… he joined her as well._

**-**

"Imai, where are we going?" Ruka asked confused.

They've been walking around for a while, and even passed the kitchen. Mikan must be starving by now. The blonde young boy couldn't understand her. Is she punishing Mikan or something? Nah! Hotaru may be the Ice Queen but she's not_ that _cold. There must be another reason.

The raven haired girl didn't reply and kept on walking. Ruka just followed her from behind.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ruka's stomach began to grumble, not that loud but enough for Hotaru to hear.

Ruka blushed and Hotaru grinned.

"We're nearly there, tell your stomach that." She said nonchalantly.

"Can you just tell me where?" he demanded.

Hotaru stopped in her tracks and glanced back at him. Ruka blushed a bit, startled.

"To my secret refrigerator." She replied simply and went her way.

"But if it's secret… why bring me along?" Ruka thought, confused.

-

Hotaru led Ruka towards the forest. He was a bit nervous about this.

"Umm… are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked hesitantly.

Hotaru looked at him nonchalantly. He took a tentative step backwards thinking he'll get shot by the baka gun again for 'questioning her intelligence' or something.

But she didn't.

"We're almost there so don't worry." She started walking in the same direction again.

Ruka blinked. He didn't expect Imai to say something like 'Don't worry' or other comforting words. Especially not to him. They're not enemies or anything… but does that mean she's friends with him?

"She's so unpredictable." He thought.

-

After a few minutes of walking, they managed to reach the side of the forest. Hotaru kneeled down the ground and started to pat the grass, trying to feel something. Ruka looked at her confused.

"Imai must be really hungry to be doing that", he thought. He never imagined the Ice Queen to humble herself and search the grass. He thought, she'd blackmail him to do _that_ for her.

"Damn. It's not here." Hotaru said to herself.

She suddenly looked up at Ruka who was staring at her. He blushed as soon as their eyes met and turned away.

"Hey you", she said. Ruka swallowed, this was the 'blackmailing part' he expected.

"Can you use your pheromone? I forgot my invention. It's such a hassle to go back to the lab and get it." She said, her mien and voice still as stoic as ever.

Ruka stared at her, dumbfounded.

"_Imai asking me for help without blackmailing? Imai forgetting her invention? Imai, lazy to fetch her invention? Is this really Imai?" _Ruka thought desperately searching for an answer.

"I'm waiting." She said.

Ruka snapped out from his shock. "Yeah sure. I'll try… but…"

"But what?"

Ruka shook his head. "Never mind. So who do you want me to call?" he asked.

"The squirrel." She answered simply.

"Okay. I'll try. Here goes-"

"Wait." She said calmly. Hotaru walked towards him and took his hand. Ruka went crimson. She took the alice control device from him, his ring.

"There. Now concentrate. I know you can do it." She said.

"_Is this really Imai?" _Ruka was getting confused every second.

-

Ruka bent in one knee, closed his eyes and concentrated. It was really hard for him to do that since Imai's actions were troubling him and he was curious why she asked him to do this all of a sudden.

"Come on Ruka concentrate!" he said to himself.

And after a few minutes, a squirrel came, it had a key around its neck as a necklace.

"I did it!" Ruka said out loud. He looked over at Hotaru. The squirrel ran towards her, she was grinning a bit.

"There you go. I'll be getting this." She offered it an acorn and took the key. The squirrel climbed back up the tree.

Hotaru stood up and faced Ruka.

"This is the key to my emergency refrigerator." She explained.

Ruka sweat dropped. _"Emergency REFRIGERATOR? What's the emergency? I thought it was just a secret one!" _he thought.

"So are you okay now?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hotaru looked the opposite direction, away from him.

"You blamed yourself… for all that happened. The rabbit mischief with the pendant… the tiger that almost attacked us… everything. I know… you thought you're useless and brought all the mischief these past days and stuff…"

Ruka listened to her, all ears, he was shocked at what she was saying. Does she know this much?

Hotaru looked at him. "But you're not. And you just proved it."

He was right. Hotaru Imai is unpredictable.

-

-

Ruka grinned. "Thanks Imai."

Hotaru smirked a bit. "I don't want my number one model always frowning. Those pictures don't sell that much. So don't get any ideas Nogi." She haunted him with her deep violet eyes. Ruka sweat dropped.

Then he chuckled. "I know. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"There's payment for the food of course." Hotaru added.

-

They walked towards the lab to get to Hotaru's 'Emergency Refrigerator'.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

"_Murderer… he killed the whole village… no survivors… what a monster… heartless-"_

"ENOUGH!" Natsume said out loud.

His eyes were opened with fear and then relief. He was sweating and panting hard. Another nightmare.

"Natsume?" He looked at his side and saw Mikan looking at him worried. "Are you alright? What happened?" she went closer to him.

Natsume's mien went back to its usual cold and bored expression. "Get away. Of course I'm fine." He looked away.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me", Mikan cupped his hand in hers. He blushed a bit and removed his.

"I said I am, idiot." He said a bit annoyed because he was flustered.

"You don't have to be so defensive", Mikan replied pouting.

"Hn. Whatever."

"I'm serious! …You don't have to act all cool or proud all the time. Relax will ya? You're acting like a spoiled… old geezer." She said.

"At least I'm not a stupid cry baby like you." he said.

"See what I mean/Sigh/"

Natsume, who had his back on her, glanced for a second. "And what are you sighing about Polka dots?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm just feeling sorry for you 'cause you don't know how to have fun." She said.

Natsume was silenced. What could else could he say about that? It was… partly true.

"Maybe you forgot the feeling of being a kid-" he cut her.

"I'm not a kid. I've stopped being a kid years ago." He answered seriously.

"Oh really?"

Mikan went closer to him and they looked at each other eye to eye.

"You can be a kid and have fun any time you want to. Like now, you can always use this opportunity to have fun with us can't you?"

Mikan is so naïve and so childlike, while as he is the exact opposite. Natsume blinked. He didn't reply.

"It's worth a try isn't it? So how 'bout it Natsume? Let's play together tomorrow… like in kindergarten!" she said smiling brightly.

Natsume's ears turned pink. "Whatever." And he looked away.

"You promise? Pinky swear?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"Pinky swear. Here, hold out your pinky like mine."

She held out her pinky in front of him. He just stared.

"This is stupid polka-dots." He said.

"I guess being stupid is part of being a kid. Once you grow up, you'll start to learn. Now hold out your pinky Natsume!"

He groaned but did as he was told. They shook pinkies.

Mikan giggled. "I'm so proud of you Natsume!"

He rolled his eyes, but secretly smiled.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

After a few minutes, Ruka and Hotaru finally arrived with their so-called 'Dinner', but considering the time, it was kind of a 'Midnight Snack'. They ate together while watching the stars. They guessed which star is on the sky. Natsume knew a lot considering he often watches the sky every night before he goes to bed. Hotaru knows quite a few too. She's an all-around genius.

About an hour later, they got bored with their little 'game' and unconsciously, fell asleep together.

Natsume fell asleep with his back on the wall, his arms crossed over his stomach. Mikan fell asleep on his shoulder, like earlier. Next to Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka had their backs against each other for support.

It was going to be one long night for the four.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

That morning, Hotaru was the first to wake up again. She gave a sweet smile at the sight she saw, all of them close together.

She glanced at her side, Natsume and Mikan leaning against each other. At her back, she heard Ruka snoring softly a bit.

Hmm… this will be another best seller as pictures. But then she had second thoughts…

Hotaru brought out her camera and took a picture of all of them as a whole. No. She wasn't going to sell this picture.

It was something special. Private property.

She laid her camera on the floor and glanced at the clock. 7:30. It was Saturday, still to early to wake up.

She snuggled into their corner again and after a minute of idle day dreaming, she fell asleep.

Then suddenly, her camera flashed. Self-timer. Another Kodak moment for them.

Then… another flash. But this time, it wasn't from the camera.

… … **XoXoXoXoXoXoX … …**

By coincidence, the four of them woke up at the same time. And guess what? They were back to normal.

"KYA! Hotaru look! We're back to normal again! I'm so happy!" Mikan cheered.

"Finally we're back." Ruka said.

"Just as I calculated." Hotaru said to herself.

"Tch. Finally. I was getting bored with Polka-dots as a companion, now we're back to normal again." Natsume commented.

"BAKA NATSUME!" Mikan screamed at him.

Then she remembered something.

"Hey Natsume, let's hurry now! We don't want to be late! The play ground will be crowded with small kids later, so we better hurry if we don't want to wait in line for the slides!" Mikan said.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Mikan pouted. "Don't tell me you forgot our Pinky swear yesterday!"

"But we're back to normal already." And he turned away from her.

"Mikan, Hyuuga's not exactly a 'playground type' if you know what I'm saying." Hotaru commented picking up her camera.

"But-!" Natsume cut off Mikan.

"I told you. I stopped being a kid already so give up Polka dots."

"Well then if you're not a kid anymore, you must know that people should keep promises they made! And you promised me! Pinky swear!" she said.

Natsume paused for a while. Then he sighed. "There's no saying no to you, is there?"

Mikan smiled. "So you'll go with me then!"

"I will… if Ruka comes along", he said glancing at his best friend.

"Umm… okay…" Ruka said hesitantly.

"So I guess my camera and I will be joining you guys too." Hotaru said.

They all sweat dropped.

"Alright! This is going to be fun! **Just like Kindergarten!**" Mikan cheered.

-

_Sometimes… it's better to remain a kid than forget the simple pleasures in life._

_-_

**-Never END-**

**Yeahey! Another fic finished! Thanks a bunch for the wonderful reviews! I know it took sometime before I managed to finish it- I would've finished this fic ages ago if my computer wasn't such a jerk- Yeah, blame it all to the computer and the virus. Anywayz, please don't forget to review for the last time! Till next time! Ja ne!**

'**orange-ideas'**


End file.
